


Reaching for the Stars

by jantolover



Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jantolover/pseuds/jantolover
Summary: Thasmin will never become cannon, Yas will end up with Ryan, Yas is straight, the Doctor will never have a girlfriend as a woman.YEAH, RIGHT! It's inevitable that the Doctor will loose Yas. It's going to happen, that's just how it works. But that doesn't stop the two from kindling what's in all three hearts. Nor from reaching for the stars.
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 3





	1. Doctor, can I make a Request?

"Okay, fam. Where and/ or when to today?... Tomorrow? Last week? Ten thousand years from now? Ten million light years away? Anyway, what do you want to see?"  
"How about somewhere that's not dangerous this time?" The rest of team TARDIS looks at Graham O'Brien and busts out laughing.  
"Bro, we could go to Woodstock?"  
Graham scrunches his face up.  
"We could meet Gandhi?" Everyone turns to Yas- who has not spoken a word at all until that shy suggestion.  
"That could be fun!" the Doctor says and Yas tried to hide her smile at the alien's praise. "Gandhi it is". She pulls the lever.  
⭐⭐⭐⭐  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"  
"I know".  
"BUT HE'S GANDHI!"  
"Yes".  
"And I thought King James was bad!" Yas was not happy. I mean, who would be when they find out one of their heroes was a racist and misogynist who believed the victims of rape were to blame for the act of violence?  
"Doctor, may I use your shower? I got dirt and grime all over me" she asks.  
The Doctor nods. She watches as Yas starts up the stairs and doesn't tear her gaze away until she disappears completely. She discovers the boys are looking at her.  
"What?"  
They shake their heads.  
"Well, Doc," Graham starts, "I think we're going to go home now. We've got a lot of chores to do and I know no time has passed, but it's been dwelling on me all day."  
Ryan gives his step-grandpa a questioning look.  
"You haven't noticed because you don't pay attention. Come on!"  
"Okay, Grandpa. Bye, Doctor" Ryan says- understanding the silent message. The two open the TARDIS's door and exit- leaving the women alone. The Doctor scrunches her face. 'That was weird' she thinks. And then it hits her.  
"Uh-oh" she whispers as her temperature increases, her hands become moist, and her hearts beat faster.  
'Stop it' she thinks. 'You've talked about this with Ryan. The boys gave you tips and have ran through dialog multiple times. Like four times. Or was it five times? Three times?'  
Her thoughts are interrupted by the sight of the gorgeous girl she fell in love with at the door of the counsel room. Yas's hair was freshly blow- dried and brushed which made it curlyer. It looked softer and her eyes were shinier due to the water and steam in the shower. Her lips were moist and fuller. The Doctor tries hard not to look at her beautiful breasts covered up with the maroon towel. Nor her smooth, shinny legs that were fully exposed.  
"Do you have any extra clothes?"  
The Doctor breaks her trance. "Uh, down the hall that's up the stairs. There's a large wardrobe right next to my bedroom". My bedroom. The Doctor tries not to dwell on it. "I'll keep that in mind".  
There's a pause. "What does that mean?"  
"Doctor, can I make a request?"  
"...Always" she says suspiciously.  
Yas drops her towel on the floor completely. The Doctor can only stare, a little embarrassed but other feelings running through her head... and her smaller head.  
"Let's travel, but to your bedroom, babe."  
'Babe? Like girlfriend babe?'  
Yas seems to read her mind. "Yes like girlfriend 'babe'. Come on." She turns- her hair twirling around. The Doctor strips her trench coat and other articles of clothing as she follows her.


	2. The "G" Word

"For someone who said she was a little rusty, that was fantastic".  
The Doctor smiles at the last word. She twirls Yas's sex hair with her fingers. "You were great for a virgin". Yas playfully slaps the Doctor's arm.   
"Doctor, I love you" Yas says. Bump bump bump bump. The Time Lord listens to her hearts beat. "I love you, too." Did she just say that? Yes she did. And she ment it.   
The Doctor smiles. "I love your smile" she runs a finger over her lips. "I love your hair" through her hair, "your skin" over her stomach, "your hips, and your-" Yas gasps and then giggles. "Yeah, well, I love my girlfriend."  
The Doctor's smile fades and she removed her hand from the intimate area. "What?"  
Yas looks at the Time Lord. "Oh, I'm sorry. I- I just thought..." She trails off.   
The Doctor looks away. "Doctor, please say something. I'm sorry, we don't have to be together. We don't have to give this a label. I take it back". She takes her hand.  
The Doctor looks at her again. She takes her face in her hand gently.   
"Doctor, come on. Say something."   
"Girlfriend, eh?... That sounds perfect to me".   
Yas smiles and kisses the Doctor deeply. "I love my girlfriend. Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend".  
The Doctor laughs. "You're adorable".   
Yasmin kisses her again.   
The alien breaks it and kisses her neck. Lower to her chest then breasts.   
Yas arches her back as she takes her dark nipple into her mouth. "Mm. Doctor" she whispers.   
The older removes her mouth and straddles the younger. Yas giggles. The Doctor smiles and kisses her dark lips.


	3. The Fight

Everyone in a relationship fights. Hell, everyone not in a relationship fights. It's a fact of life. But, not every fight takes a turn South.   
"Doctor, he was just being a good friend. There is nothing going on between Ryan and I!"  
"Why didn't you pull away? Maybe you didn't kiss him back, but you didn't stop him".  
Yas opens and closes her mouth a few times- trying to find her answer. She looks at Ryan, asking for help. He doesn't offer any.  
The Doctor turns to the controls. She pulls a few knobs, pushes a few buttons, and off they are. When the TARDIS lands, the Doctor snaps her fingers and the door opens.   
"There, home. Everyone get out. I hope you and Ryan are happy together, Yas. Graham, have a nice life".  
😡😢😡😢  
"Yas, it's going to be okay. We're going to talk to Doc, and get everything straightened out".  
"How, Graham? She tossed all of us out! How are we even going to contact her? She's not going to come back!" she sobs. He embraces her and she lets him, sobbing in his arms. Ryan waves awkwardly at a couple holding hands giving them weird looks as they walk by.  
"If we can't get to the Doctor, what if she went to us?"  
Half of Team TARDIS breaks from the hug and looks at him.   
"How?" Yas sniffs.


	4. Reconciliation and a Few Old Friends

"So you called the Shadow Proclamation, who called UNIT, who called Torchwood, who called Sarah Jane Smith, who called the gang at Coal Hill High School, just so you could get my attention?"  
Yas, Graham, and Ryan look at each other then back at the Doctor, nodding.  
"Well, you have it". She pulls herself up and sits at the edge of the swimming pool. Her hair is in a swim cap and she's wearing a bathing suit from the sixties:

"Doctor, it's so good to see you" says Osgood. "You look..." The Doctor's biggest fan trails off.  
"Like a woman?"  
"I was going to say great, but, yeah." The two laugh.  
"You nor your sister haven't changed at all. That's great". Both zygon and human Osgood smile. Sarah Jane crouches down to her ex and takes her hand in hers.  
"So, would this make you my ex girlfriend?"  
"Well, we are no longer together, and I'm a woman now, so yes, I am your ex girlfriend, Sarah."  
"Sarah. Well, not everything has changed, eh?" she winks at the alien who smiles in return.  
"Okay, so what do you want?" the Doctor asks. "What is it you need to tell me?"  
"Doctor, everyone", Ryan starts, "I'm gay".  
Graham looks at his grandson, not shocked, but taken aback. He takes his hand. "Ryan, are you sure?"

Yes. In fact I think I'm being..." Ryan walks over to the Doctor's clothes that are draped over a chair. He pulls out her sonic glasses and puts them on. "...crystal queer".

Captain Jack Harkness starts to laugh. Which prompts Graham and the Doctor to join. Soon everyone joins in.  
😄😅😆😀  
"So this is goodbye again?"  
"Afraid so" the Doctor shoves her hands in her coat.  
"Thank you so much, Sarah." The two hug. Sarah gives her a quick and soft kiss on her lips.  
Rex Matheson walks up to the Doctor. "It was nice meeting you, Doctor. Jack has told me so much about you. You are a great man- uh, woman, sorry".  
The Doctor chuckles. She takes his hand after he extends it. "I bet there's more to come in rest of eternity, right?" Rex smiles at that.  
"Okay, Rex. Don't hog her".  
Rex turns to his boss. "Captain's orders?"  
"Captain's orders".  
The Doctor smiles at her old friend.  
"A woman now, hmm?"  
"An old man now, hmm?"  
"Haha! Oh I missed you" he laughs.  
The Doctor smirks. "Oh, come here" she brings him into a bear hug.  
"Doctor" Jack gasps, "I'm immortal, but I do feel pain, and I need to breath".  
"Oh, sorry" she lets go and walks to Charlie Smith.  
"You and your friends have done so much for me" she says. "How's your boyfriend doing?"  
"Well..." The rodian prince starts. He holds up his right hand. The Doctor gasps and takes his ringed hand in hers.  
"Congrats. When did this happen?"  
"A year after school ended. At least we're together. Well, April and Ram are still together. We don't keep in touch with them. But don't worry, Quill and her maniac son watch over the school and the rest of the town."  
"So you don't have a lot of company, do you?"  
"Mmm" Charlie hesitates. "We are expecting more". He takes her hand and puts it on his stomach.  
The Doctor's mouth drops. "Congratulations. When are you due?"  
"Two years. You remember rodians age much longer than humans?"  
The Doctor nods.  
"But it's nothing compared to Time Lords, right? What are you now, like five thousand?"  
"What's today, Friday? Two thousand, three hundred fifty six years old... I think. No. It's two thousand, three hundred fifty four years old. Yep, I am two thousand, three hundred fifty six".  
Charlie laughs. "It was good seeing you, Doctor. And hey, when we put our baby in Coal Hill, we'll know she'll be protected."  
"Thank you. And I promise she will".  
There is a pause. "Okay, everyone" the Doctor clasps her hands together. "Home?"  
"Show no toe oh" says a Judoon which the TARDIS translates to "take us home. We have a galaxy to protect."  
"Yes, sir". The Doctor says. "Yas, feel like taking them home?"  
Yas smiles and walks to her lover. They put their hands on the lever and pull.


	5. The Beginning of the End

"Why haven't you suggested this earlier? This's amazing".  
"Old memories. Last time I did this was with an old friend". The Doctor smiles sadly at the memory of holding Amy Pond's ankle as she floated in space on her first wedding night.  
"Such beautiful stars" the Doctor smiles at her girlfriend. Yas's face is brighter than the sun (which is Northeast of the couple). The alien pulls the human into the TARDIS and gently closes the door. The Doctor continues to hold her- staring into her brown eyes.   
"Doctor?" the woman whispers- her lips centimetres away from the elder's.   
"Yeah?"  
"It's my turn".   
The Doctor pulls away. "Ummm".  
Yas takes a step back. "What is it?"  
"Well, Yas, as you know I have never been a woman before. And I'v never had the sensation of..." She points downwards.   
"Oh" Yas says in realization. She smiles with her teeth. "It's okay. It's just like french kissing". Khan licks the top row of her teeth.   
"No, Yas. I don't want to".  
Her lover is a bit taken aback. "You don't have to be so rude".  
"I'm not being rude. I said 'no', and then I said 'I don't want to'. You asked for my consent, and I didn't give it to you. You need to respect my decision" .  
"Need to? Oh, so now you're the boss of me, is that right?"  
"Yas, please, stop putting words into my mouth-"  
"Did you or did you not tell me 'you need to', hmm? Did you or did you not?"  
"I did, but Yas-"  
"But what? What Doctor? You just admitted you did".  
The Doctor is speechless.  
"Oh, somebody take a picture, the Doctor finally shut up!" The Doctor's mouth drops. "That was uncalled for, Yas. Bellow the fag pack. I don't have to have sex with you. No one is entitled to another's body- no matter what".  
"Below the fag pack? Well, your nees are lower than your fag pack, and you loved being on those a few nights ago". she shoots.  
The Doctor's eyes flare at the homophobic innuendo. "Wow, that was really mature" she says calmly. "You make homophobic comments to all the women you go out with? Oh wait, I remember: I'm your first girlfriend! You're too scared to come out to your Muslim mother!"  
That did it. Yas's mouth opens to fire back, but she closes it, not knowing what to say.   
The Doctor's face softens. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Yas. I didn't mean it. I- I- I-"  
The brunette puts her left hand up to silence the blonde. "I know you didn't mean it" she says. "I'm tired. Would you take me home?"  
The Doctor turns to the controls. Not another word spoken, but there's a brief kiss on the Doctor's left cheek before Yas exits from the TARDIS.


	6. Date Night, Fight Night, Last Night

"We already saw Abraham Lincoln today, what else could we do?"  
"We have been dating for four months and never had a date night".   
Yas looks at the men of Team TARDIS. "What about Ryan and Graham?" she points her thumb at them.   
Ryan and Graham look at each other. "Actually", says Ryan, "I have a date".   
Yas smiles. Graham doesn't. "Who? Do I know him? When did you meet? Where did you meet? Have you had sex? Did you use protection? Does he have a job? How old is he? Has he hit you? Does he treat you right, because he's out if he's even plucked a hair on your head!"  
Ryan bends away from Graham as he rapid fires the questions. He puts his palms out to him. "Don't. You know that freaks me out when people do that. We're going to the coffee shop down our street. You could walk me there and say hi?"  
"Damn right, I will!"  
"Alright, then let's go!"  
"Good!"  
"Great!"  
The girlfriends' heads go back and forth between the two- no chance in hell of intervening.   
"I guess that means we're leaving!" says Ryan.  
"Well, I guess so, too! Bye Yas, bye Doc!" Graham waves. The two exit the space ship- ladies still mesmerized.  
😕😕😕😕  
"Ok, anywhere you want, anytime you want. Where to, Baby Girl?"  
"You always asks me where I want to go. Or where Graham and Ryan want to go. How about we go where you want to go?"  
The Doctor stares into Yas's soul. Yes, you read that correctly, into Yas's soul.   
"Honey, you're scaring me".  
"Sorry. I just haven't taken any of you somewhere I wanted since..." The Doctor racks her brain.   
Yas intervenes after a few seconds. "Since to long? So where to?"  
The Doctor racks her brain again.  
"Come on, just pick something. I didn't ask you to unlock the code to the universe!"  
The Doctor gives her a death glare. "Don't. You can give me two seconds".   
"One, two".  
"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude! Ever since we started dating, you've been bossy and rude!"  
"Then ask me to leave".  
"What?"  
"I won't date someone who tries to change me."  
Seriously?  
There's a pause. "Leave".  
Yas stares at the Doctor for an eternity. "Fine. Goodbye Doctor".  
Khan leaves the TARDIS. The Doctor slides down on the floor and cries- alone once again.


End file.
